


Steve vs. the Bridesmaids

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve almost causes a riot when a fancy dress outfit is mistaken for something different. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Steve looked out over the throngs of people crowding the club, and Kono waved him over to their perch at the bar. Danny took one look and heat rolled through his body. For once he was speechless. Steve had said he had something special planned for the annual fundraiser auction but Danny never expected this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve vs. the Bridesmaids

**Author's Note:**

> For 1-million-words Scenes from a Hat weekend challenge prompt.

Steve looked over the throngs of people crowding the club, and Kono waved him over to their perch at the bar. Heat rolled through Danny’s entire body as he took in Steve’s attire. For once he was speechless. Steve had said he had something special planned for the annual fundraiser auction but Danny never expected this.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea before Moses as Steve made his way over to them with a a swagger to his gait. Before Danny could eke out a sentence, a pack of young women nearby noticed Steve and squealed louder than a gang of One Direction fans. They all wore pink t-shirts that said “Julie’s Tying the Knot” 

“You didn’t!” one of them screamed, both hands clasped to her face. 

“I didn’t, it must have been Stacey!” another replied.

“Not me!” the one who must have been Stacey yelled out as the entire group dissolved into giggles.

Danny couldn’t hear any more of the conversation because Steve was approaching. It was all Danny could do to keep himself together in the presence of so much...skin. And muscles. And did he mention skin?

“Boss!” Kono exclaimed. “Wow.”

Steve grinned sheepishly and hooked his thumbs under his suspenders. He gave Danny a heated look and Danny almost lost it. All he could think about was getting Steve alone and the various ways he could take off that costume. He could drag the suspenders off with his teeth perhaps, then slowly peel down the black leather pants...

“Yeah, that’s...wow. Some outfit.” Danny couldn’t help it, he blushed.

There was a fresh batch of squealing from the group of girls, who abruptly surrounded Steve like a litter of puppies. Puppies waving dollar bills and slobbering. Some of them were dangerously close to touching Steve and that was a no-no. Steve belonged to Danny; no one else was allowed to touch.

“Ladies, ladies...” Steve started to say with his hands out, but he was soon drowned out in another round of high-pitched yelling.

“Where’s the music?” one of them said.

“Come on, let’s rock,” another one added. “Whoo-hoo!” she said, grinding her hips in Steve’s direction.

“Do I get to drink a jello shot out of your bellybutton?” a drunk one yelled.

Danny swallowed and added that to his plans for later. If he survived this.

“Forget that, I wanna get my hands on those tattoos,” another one added. “Are we allowed to touch? Let’s get some more shots over here!” she called out to the bartender.

By this point, the girls were getting grabby and Steve was shielding himself with arms crossed over his bare chest. One was reaching for Steve’s cowboy hat and another one was snaking her hand towards the skin revealed by the backless chaps. A third one was reaching for his belt buckle. 

Okay, that was enough. Now Danny was getting steamed. “Hey, hey, ladies!” Danny shouldered his way through the throng of girls surrounding Steve. “Hands off the merchandise! You’ll get your show later, just give the man a chance to have a drink,” he lied easily. Had to calm the masses somehow. “What the fuck, Steve,” he whispered. “Did you want to set off a riot here?” He led Steve out of the danger zone toward Kono at the bar, leaving a wake of “come back soons” and disappointed moans.

Steve smirked. “Just wanted to earn more money for the auction tonight. Think of the all the needy children, Danny.”

“So you decided to give everyone a heart attack? And by everyone, I mean me.”

Steve arched his brow. “You like it?”

“Please. I’m human aren’t I?” Danny leaned in. “You’re giving me plenty of ideas for later. When we’re alone.” He discreetly ran a finger down Steve’s bare back, then snapped the suspenders. Steve responded by licking his earlobe, which he well knew was a sensitive area for Danny. With Steve pressing in on him practically naked, the gesture sent an immediate jolt of desire up Danny’s spine.

“You bastard,” Danny said. “Just for that, I’m making the initial bid so high, nobody else will want you.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve grinned.

“You think I’m letting anyone else get their mitts on you? Or even close to you, with that outfit on? Think again, cowboy.”

Steve ordered a beer from the leering bartender. “You know, Danny, I had no idea you were the jealous type.”

“Me either, until I saw you in the clutches of those girls.”

Steve took a sip of his beer. “I guess you learn something every day.” Their eyes met and Danny could tell Steve liked the idea of Danny being jealous.

“Hey, is there any time before the auction to... you know...have a moment to ourselves?” Danny murmured into Steve’s ear.

Before Steve could answer, the girls were back. “Okay, now you’ve had your drink, it’s time to get it ooonnn!” one of them yelled as the group surrounded Steve and tried to drag him off the bar stool. “Yeah!” The group erupted in catcalls and hip bumps.

“Danny! Kono!” Steve yelped, already pulled off balance by grasping hands. 

Danny forced his way between the girls and Steve while Kono tried to distract them by offering a round of drinks. “Danny, take him out the back!” she said. “I’ll cover you from this end.”

“Thanks, Kono,” Danny said, grabbing Steve’s arm and hustling him toward the back door. “You idiot,” he said to Steve. They burst out into the alley and collapsed in laughter.

“Oh my god. Those girls. Kono’s got her hands full,” Steve said. 

“The sooner you’re out of that costume the better, my friend,” Danny said. “You’re dangerous like that. Well, more dangerous than usual.” He started laughing again. “A SEAL brought down by a bachelorette party. Who knew?” 

“They didn’t cover that in our training. Obviously a mistake.”

They stood there getting their breath back and grinning at each other. Then Danny came in closer and backed Steve up against the wall. He pushed up Steve’s cowboy hat so he could see his face better and drew his hand down Steve’s cheek. “Now, cowboy. How about a little action in the saddle?”

Steve put his hands on Danny’s waist. “Sure thing, partner.” He pulled Danny in for a long, lingering kiss.

When they parted for air, Danny said, “I’m gonna end up spending my entire paycheck to win you, aren’t I?”

“You betcha.”


End file.
